The present invention relates to frameworks for conveying information, and more specifically, to the centralized consolidation of input messages for social activity summarization and for reporting of the summarized activities.
Individuals have long enjoyed observing social activities such as sporting competitions and other spectator events. However, in the current climate of busy schedules, obligations and time constraints, certain people are finding a difficult time in attending all of the spectator events that are of interest to them. In this regard, trends are emerging where parents, family and friends who are attendees of social activities are periodically calling or texting messages to their friends and family members to provide updates to the social activity, e.g., to provide the scores and/or play status of a corresponding ongoing sports event. This trend is emerging as a particularly prevalent pattern with regard to social activities including amateur sports, children's athletics, non-professional sports including recreational league sports, school sports and other social activities where timely updates are not otherwise available.
For friends, family members and other interested parties who are not attending the social activity, but who desire to receive current and/or frequent updates related to the status of the social activity, it is frustrating and anxiety-provoking to have to wait for long periods for the friend or family member attendee to call or send a text message with an update. Moreover, frustration on the part of the non-attendee can arise, for example, where the friend or family member in attendance misses or otherwise fails to provide an update to an important event, such as an important play or call. Still further, a non-attendee may not have friends or family that are in attendance and/or who are capable of providing updates.
Another characteristic of the trend towards spectators providing real time updates to family and friends who cannot be in attendance, is that numerous attendees are likely to be independently sending updates to different recipients. Thus, such updates are conventionally implemented in a one-to-one type communication. As a result, even though updates are constantly being transmitted for a given social activity, most individuals are not able to get constant, current and/or complete updates.